Double revenge! Old enemies fused into new!
by Super-Rage
Summary: The adventure goes on! It seems that Shadow wants revenge and meets a survivor of Beryl's army together they become one super fighter to take on the Sailor Senshi and Rage!


**Disclaimer: **The names Beryl, Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Senshi, Luna, Artemis and all the names from the anime Sailor Moon aren't owned by me. The names Rage, Dragonblade andBugzer are made by me.

**Double revenge! Old enemies fused into new!**

A month has been passed after the defeat of Shadow, Usagi and the others are trying there best on school. Goku meeted Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend.  
They both became really good friends. But for how long will peace stay?  
On a beautiful midday everyone walks on street. "A month has passed and nothing bad happend." Usagi says  
with the biggest smile on her face. Goku holds his hands behind his head and says. "Yeah, but it starts to get boring." Ami looks around and says.  
"Maybe you can defeat some thiefs and..." Without finishing her sentence a bank has just been robbed. "Well, now you can do something." Makoto  
says. Goku nods and runs towards a empty alley and puts up his suit.  
A bunch of criminals just robbed the bank and are escaping with the money. Suddenly the car stops. "Hey! Speed up idiot!" Yells the boss to the  
driver. The driver points forward and says. "Yeah I want but some guy stands in front of the car." The boss looks forward and sees Rage there with a  
big smile. The boss watches Rage weird and then yells. "Get out the way kid!" Rage smiles and says. "Thank you for your criminalactivity, now I can  
enjoy beating you guys up." The boss starts to laugh and says. "You! Beating us? Take this kid!" He shoots with a gun against Rage, but the bullet is  
catched by Rage. "Hmmm, a bullet.. Not a nice present." He says while looking at the bullet in his hand. After a while the police arrives. "Who the hell  
are you?" Says one of the policemen. Rage looks at them and he grabs the car with the criminals in it. He simply holds the car above him and walks  
towards the police. "I think you want this." Rage says and shakes the car until the criminals fall out of it with the money. They get arrested immediatly,  
Rage smiles and says. "I'm Rage... The protector of this city." And he disappears suddenly.

Somewhere in a place called hell, someone that has been killed shortly is walking around. "Those fools... They will pay.." He says until a demon  
walks to him and says. "Well look who we got here.. Shadow!" Shadow watches the demon filled with anger. "What the heck do you want?" He speaks  
against the demon. "Hahahaha! It's just funny that you got beaten by a simple Saiyan." The demon says while laughing, Shadow gets even more furious and yells.  
"HOW THE HECK SHOULD YOU KNOW! THE DARN SAIYAN TURNED INTO A LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!" The demon immediatly  
stops laughing and looks at him. "In that case.. Follow me, I got something for you." He says and walks away, Shadow just stands there and follows him.  
After a while the demon stops and says. "Well let me tell you first my name, my name is... Infernal. I'm a fire demon." Shadow nods and says. "What do you  
wan to show me... Infernal?" Infernal points at a wall that's as thin as a paper. "Thats the wall of demon, every soul that goes to hell must walk through that wall."  
Shadow watches the wall and asks. "And.. What will happen if they walk through it?" "You will turn into a demon.. And the kind of demon shows you how  
strong you are." Infernal tells. Shadow grins and walks to the wall, Infernal follows him with a big smile. "Well walk in, what are you waiting for?" Infernal says with a smile. Shadow ignores his smile and walks through the wall. A bright flash appears and Shadow starts to yell as he left the other side off the wall. Suddenly  
someone new appears as a buglike demon. "Hahahaha! I should've known it!" Infernal says laughing. The new Shadow looks at Infernal angry and says. "What is it! Is this not a strong form?" Infernal stops laughing and says. "It means that your just a insect, nothing more." And Shadow hears other demons laugh, Filled with  
far more anger than before Shadow yells. "FINE! I'LL GO TO EARTH AND FIND SOMETHING THAT I HAD FELT BEFORE AND I WILL KILL THAT SAIYAN AND THOSE SAILOR SENSHI!" He disappears into nothing, suddenly Infernal starts to laugh again.

Usagi and the others are eating in the cafeteria called "The Crown". Minako sighs deep and says. "When am I going to find a boyfriend?" Rei and Makoto nod at  
the same time. "We have been looking for very long and still we don't have someone." Rei says and then drinks some juice. Usagi looks at Goku. "Hey Goku."  
Goku looks at her and says. "Yeah, what is it?" Usagi points at a girl and says. "Isn't that a nice girl for you?" Goku looks at her and turn red. "I don't think my  
girlfriend would like that." He says, everybody looks at Goku. Minako suddenly stands next to Goku and says. "How does she looks like?" Goku says. "Well  
uhmm.." Then Rei asks. "Is she pretty?" Goku then says. "Well.. Y.." Immediatly Makoto asks. "Why didn't you told your sister about that?" And Goku gets  
attacked by questions. Ami smiles with a sweatdrop on her head and says. "Come on everyone, if you just stop he will answer." Minako nods and pulls Makoto  
and Rei away. Goku sighs a bit and thinks. "_Man I never knew girls could be so dangerous about love.._" Then he says. "Well my girlfriend's name is.. Mimi  
we met each other in a other dimension, because there was also a bit trouble there.. We were both shy until we reached the age we are now." He takes a sip from  
his coke and continues. "Then she suddenly looked me straight in the eyes and told me that she loved me. Actually I loved her too. So I couldn't refuse it because she was all those times very nice to me and helped me alot." Rei then says. "What a story.. Have you been in battle before?" Goku nods and says. "When I was just a little kid, my dad trained me by then." Everybody looks at Goku surprised, Makoto then says. "As a kid? No wonder that your strong!" Minako says angry. "Hey! Don't change the subject!" And she then looks at Goku with glittering eyes asking. " So how does she looks like?" Goku smiles nervously and says. "Ok back off first and don't look at me like that." Minako sits on her spot and Goku then says. "She's a bit bigger then Usagi and has brown eyes with brown hair. She's not as strong as all of us but she was always by my side." Minako, Rei and Makoto are looking with glittering eyes and say at the same time. "How cute!" Goku sweatdrops. Usagi smiles and says. "Well I got my Mamoru." Rei is looking mad at Usagi and the day continues on without worries, for now.

Somewhere on the northpole a dark creature seeks someone.. Someone that has been defeated here on this icecold place. "The Sailor Senshi will pay. I saw  
almost everything, sadly I couldn't see how my queen got killed." He mumbles walking around, then he looks at the sky. "I am the only survivor of queen Beryl's  
army, too bad she thought that I was useless..." He mumbles again and wants to walk away but a flash appears before him. "I know how your queen was killed."  
Says a voice that comes from the flash. The creature walks towards the flash and you can see that it is a robot in a cloak. "Tell me, who killed my queen?"  
Then out of the flash a demon appears. "They call me... Shadow, the bug demon." He tells him with a smile. The robot tells him name. "I am unit 2472 of Beryl's  
army.. They call me Geniuborg." Shadow nods and says. "I saw how they killed your queen together with a powerful Saiyan called... Rage." Geniuborg starts to  
get mad and then says. "How can I kill them? I want revenge!" Shadow nods and says. "I can understand it.. Now hold my hand and we can take revenge on  
them!" Geniuborg doesn't hesitate and holds on to Shadow's hand and a black light appears and you can hear 2 voices scream until it becomes one loud voice.  
After the dark light fades one creature stands looking at the sky and laughing with a human and robots sound together as one.

Usagi walks over the street with some grocery, she smiles because nothing bad is going on and it's a sunny day. The streets are crowded and Usagi suddenly stops in the crowd. "What's going on here?" She asks. Then a guy tells her. "Two guys were trying to fight but a weird guy came between and stopped them." Usagi smiles again and thinks. "_Nice of Rage to clear out the streets, well he has fun with this and I have fun with peace and food._" And then she starts to laugh until her grocery get stolen by a thief. "Aaaah my grocery! Stop that thief!" She yells. The thief almost ran out the crowd but trips over someone's foot. "Hey watch out punk!" The thief yells, a guy stands there. The guy seems to be Goku and he says. "Oh my bad.. Was my foot in the way?" The thief wants to run away but the crowd grabs him and drags him to the nearest policestation. Usagi quickly grabs her grocery until Goku says. "Hey Usagi.. Do you need some help?" Usagi looks  
at Goku and smiles. "Thanks for tripping that guy." Goku helps Usagi with the groceries to bring it to her home.  
Makoto sits on her bench reading the newspaper, suddenly Goku enters. "Hey sis! What's up?" He says, Makoto looks up and says. "Hey bro! Nothing much going on." Goku sits next to Makoto and watches the newspaper. "Hey what's that about the northpole?" He asks. Makoto looks at it and reads. "_Strange activities have taken place on the northpole, a long while ago there were also some troubles with the computer equipments there._" Goku then says. "It sounds like there was a fight going on there." Makoto says nothing, she only gets a flashback how they defeated Queen Beryl. "Goku! Quick we have to go to the others!" Makoto yells and grabs Goku's arm pulling him with her.  
After a meeting at Rei's place Usagi told Goku what happend on the northpole, she also told him why Beryl attacked the earth. "Wow, too bad that I missed that  
fight." Goku says with a smile, everyone watches Goku scared. Luna sighs and says. "Are Saiyans always this weird?" Goku nods, Artemis then says. "Well whatever was on the northpole is gone now." Rei looks at the sky and says. "I hope she isn't back.. The last time we almost got killed." Ami looks on her computer  
and says. "The computer says we have 2 chance on meeting Beryl again, so I think it's not Beryl but someone new." Minako sighs and says. "A new enemy and  
no time to find cute boys." Everybody gets a sweatdrop on their head. Makoto smirks a bit and says. "Ok, if it's a new enemy.. We are ready for it." Goku nods.  
Usagi sighs deep and says. "I don't want to fight, I just want to have peace." Goku pats Usagi on the back and says. "We fight for peace, never forget that." Usagi  
smiles at Goku and nods. "Ok! Training time!" Goku and Makoto yell at the same time pointing towards the mountains.

The new born creature walks in the desert, a bunch of metal follows him because of his magnetic powers. He looks around and stops, the metal falls down.  
"This is the perfect spot." He speaks and uses his magnetic power to build something. It starts to look like a small building but the biggest part of the building lays  
underground. "Ahhhh such beauty, such joy I shall defeat the Sailor Senshi and that Saiyan." He says and enters the building while laughing loud.

Somewhere in the mountains Rage and the Sailor Senshi are having a hard training. "Do we need to attack each other?" Sailor Moon asks to Sailor Mars. Mars nods and says. "In case our attack flies towards one of us and if someone has the same ability like us, look even Rage is fighting with himself." Sailor Moon looks  
towards Rage and sees double. "Am I seeing double? It must be the pressure." She says while getting confused. Sailor Mercury laughs a bit and says. "Rage splitted  
himself into 2 persons to train himself." "Well it took him 2 weeks to turn normal." Sailor Venus says while trying to dodge Sailor Jupiter's Supreme Thunder. Rage is focusing his mind for the training and the battle that's coming up. Suddenly everyone comes together and fight as if everyone's on there own. After a hard training  
everyone sits on a rock or on the ground. "Well that was cool." Rage says with a smile, Sailor Moon just sighs. Sailor Mars smiles a bit and says. "Well I got Sailor  
Moon pretty good." And she starts to laugh, Sailor Mercury laughs too and says. "Yeah I got you pretty well, Sailor Mars." "Laugh what you want Mercury, but I got you." Sailor Jupiter says that with a teasing voice. Sailor Venus smiles and says. "Poor Jupiter, dont forget the one who got you with a surprise attack." Rage yawns a bit and says. "Don't forget the one that took you all at the same time." And then everyone laughs. "Ok let's go back, we need some rest." Sailor Moon says annoyed. Everyone agrees and leave the mountains.

The dark creature made himself a throne and sits on it. "How can we lure the Sailor Senshi here?" Says one side of the creature, the other tells him. "We must split  
them from the Saiyan, in case we want to succeed." Then the voices are fused again saying. "That is so evil... But I love it!" And the creature starts to laugh.  
He then looks at a monitor and presses some buttons and the text "_Operation: Distraction_" shows up. And he laughs yet again.

Usagi yawns as she awakes. "Goodmorning Usagi, first time you got up this early." Luna says with a confused head. Usagi stretches a bit and says. "Yeah you're right Luna, it's kinda weird usually I won't wake up this early." Luna sighs a bit and says. "Well it doesn't matter now, does it?" Usagi shakes her head and says. "Let's head downstairs." Luna nods and both head to the door.  
Suddenly Artemis wakes up, he looks around and hears sounds coming from the livingroom. He sees Minako playing on her console and gets a sweatdrop on his head. "Minako.. It's early you know?" He says, Minako looks at Artemis and then back saying. "I couldn't sleep." Artemis looks confused at Minako. "Must've been the pressure." He sighs and jumps out the window leaving Minako behind.  
A sleepy Makoto walks towards Goku's room and sees no one. "Weird.. Usually he's still sleeping." Makoto says and yawns a bit. She closes the door and walks back. "He'll come back when he's hungry." She says while making some food.  
Rei and Ami met each other on the streets. "Hey Rei, you're up early." Ami says with a smile, Rei smiles a bit too and says. "I can say the same thing about you. Say  
maybe we can shop together." Ami nods with a smile and they both walk away together to go shopping.  
Artemis walks on street until he hears a voice saying. "Pssst, hey you." Artemis' ears twitches as he tries to find the place where the voice came from. "Over here."  
Says the voice. Suddenly Artemis sees Rage hiding in the bushes. "Rage what are you doing there?" Artemis asks. Rage comes out the bushes and sits down on the wall. "I'm kinda bored, nothing to do until I saw you walking." He says and Artemis jumps up the wall sitting next to him. "You know, Minako got up early too. It's  
kinda weird usually she's still sleeping or fixing her hair." Artemis tells him and suddenly they here a voice saying. "Usagi also got up early, that's the weirdest part  
don't you agree?" And Luna walks in out the bushes. Artemis and Rage nod at the same time. "I think that's the nerves before a big fight." Rage tells and yawns a  
bit. Luna look at Rage and asks. "Does that also go for you?" Rage shakes his head and says. "No, I had a dream... That the new enemy wants to destroy not only  
us, but the whole city." Artemis and Luna watches Rage carefully. "What do you mean the city?" Artemis asks. Rage sighs then and says. "I don't know but I have to protect it and if this city is destroyed the world and maybe even the other dimensions are next." Then Rage stands up. "Well i'm going to beat up some criminals, see ya later." Rage says and disappears, Luna looks at Artemis and says. "He could be right, but I hope he and the Sailor Senshi will win." Artemis nods and agrees.  
Rei and Usagi are arguing until Ami comes in with a worried face. "What is it Ami?" Rei asks. Ami walks to them and shows on her computer a emergency signal.  
"I got this signal on my way here." She says. Usagi looks at it and reads. "_I'm very injured and my friends need help. Please help me and my friends, these are  
our locations._" "This looks serious, what do you think Rei?" Says Usagi. Rei crosses her arm and nods. "But the locations are seperated, so maybe we should split  
up in two teams." Minako and Makoto walk in. "I will take the farest location." Makoto says and Minako then says. "Then i'll take the shorest, now who's coming  
with me or Makoto?" "No one, you all go together." Says a voice and everyone sees Rage hanging in the sky. "What do you mean, Rage?" Usagi asks. Rage lands on the ground and says. "It's better that the five of you stay together as a team. And besides I can go to the farest location faster." Makoto nods and says. "Ok then we go to the new desert and Rage to the other side of the country." Everyone nods and head out to the locations.

Rage heads out towards the forest at the other side of the country. "I have a weird feeling about this." Rage says while flying. He finally reaches the forest, while landing Rage heads to the entrance of the forest. "Welcome..." Says a robot voice. Rage looks around saying. "Who's there?" Then the trees start to shake wild,  
and you can hear footsteps ramming into the ground. Suddenly a robot appears. "Welcome... Lifeform Saiyan." Rage looks up and says. "How do you know that  
i'm a Saiyan?" The robot doesn't respond to his question and just charges at him. Rage jumps away dodging the enemy attack. The robot turns and charges at Rage  
again, Rage dodge again but gets hit by a other robot. "You will die here.." Says the new coming robot. Rage takes some distance and says. "Heh, I don't think so  
metalhead." And Rage dashes towards the robot hitting him against the first one. "Now have a nice trip to the scrapyard!" Rage says and shoots a energyblast at them. A explosion follows and the robots are blown into pieces. One robot head still remains. "Do not think it is over... You will be killed by Master Buuuu..." The  
robot says and shuts down without finishing his sentence. Rage looks worried and then flies away towards the desert.

Sailor Moon sighs and says. "Why did we had to take the desert? It's so hot here..." Sailor Mars yawns a bit and says. "What are you talking about? I think it's kinda breezy." Sailor Venus pokes Sailor Mars with her elbow and says. "No wonder, you're the hothead in here." Sailor Mars is looking with burning eyes at Venus. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury sweatdrop. Suddenly Mercury's computer beeps and Mercury checks it out and says. "The location is over there, behind  
that hill." Behind the hill they see someone looking at the sun and suddenly towards them with red glowing eyes. "Welcome, I have been waiting for you all." Says the person in a cloak. "Who are you?" Asks Sailor Moon. The person then says. "Where are my manners, They called us insect and useless scrap. But now i'm far more then strong. Shall we wait for my name?" Sailor Mars looks mad and says. "What do you want from us? You don't even look injured." The person then starts to laugh and says. "Foolish Sailor Senshi, you fell for my trap." And he throws the cloak away, you can see a robot standing there. "You don't look strong, so what do you really want?" Says Sailor Jupiter. The robot laughs again and says. "I may look weak now but that will change fast." And suddenly a dark light appears covering the robot and you can see a shade of a demon appear and hearing two voices yell into one clear voice. After the dark light vanishes you can see a new person standing with 4 thorns coming out of his back and 2 per arm. "You can call me Bugzer! And I intend to kill you ALL!" He yells and at the last word sand start to fly up. Suddenly he disappears and kicks Sailor Mars away. Sailor Jupiter punches Bugzer in the face but he ignores the punch and kicks her away too.  
Then Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus attack together hitting Bugzer with Moon Tiara and Crescent Beam. Bugzer dodges the attack and blows them away. Sailor Mercury appears from above and kicks Bugzer in the face but that didn't affect him. And also Mercury gets punched away. "Is that it? Hahahaha i'm much powerful  
then before. And now meet your maker Sailor Senshi!" Bugzer says but suddenly a flash appears and blocks Bugzer from reaching the Sailor Senshi. "What the fuck is going on!" Bugzer yells as he punches the energywall. Suddenly a voice says. "That's a nono, you didn't asked me first." Bugzer looks around and suddenly sees Rage appear out of nowhere. "Well well Saiyan I can see that you made it all the way here, enjoyed fighting my robots?" Bugzer says laughing. Rage starts to laugh and says. "You mean the two juicingmachines? They were nothing." Bugzer walks towards Rage and is one head bigger then him. "So little one we meet again." Rage raises a eyebrow and says. "I don't even know you." Bugzer laughs and says. "You knew the half of me... I was Shadow!" Everyone looks in a shock  
except for Rage. "Is it really you? You look ugly, that's what you get for messing with us." He says, Bugzer looks mad at Rage and says. "My other part was one of queen Beryl's servant." Sailor Moon then says. "No way! Is Beryl back?" Bugzer moves his head to Sailor Moon and says. "Not anymore thanks to you five and that damn Saiyan." Rage then says. "I have never seen her in my life." Bugzer laughs and says. "It doesn't matter now, because you're all going to die here in the desert without someone to know what happend." Rage smirks and says. "We'll see about that." And they both jump back, standing ready to fight. This time the  
battle is about revenge and protection. Shadow and Geniuborg fused together to have revenge on the Sailor Senshi and Rage. Suddenly they both shoot at each other ramming their fists against their faces. And then they kick against each others legs with speed, suddenly Rage kicks Bugzer up and appears above him to  
slam him into the ground. Bugzer lands before hitting the ground and jumps up punching Rage in the stomach and grabs him by the leg, Rage gets spinned by Bugzer until he lets Rage go. After letting Rage go Bugzer flies after him to kick him towards the ground, Rage crashes into the ground and immediatly flies back up to attack Bugzer. Both are fighting with strength but it seems that Bugzer is at the winning hand. "Is that the best you got?" Says Bugzer laughing, Rage is just looking at Bugzer with a angry face. Then Bugzer kicks Rage, but the attack gets blocked by one hand and Rage's eyes are white. "Finally.. You activated your Super Saiyan  
form." Says Bugzer. Rage ignores what Bugzer said and throws him away. Suddenly it starts to storm but only lightningbolts appear out of the sky. Rage's energy starts to build up very fast as his hair starts to change color, energy surrounds Rage as he looks at Bugzer with furious white eyes. From the distance the Sailor Senshi are looking how Rage turns Super Saiyan. "Why is he looking so mad?" Sailor Moon asks. Mars shakes her head. "I don't know it either.. You perhaps Venus?" Mercury asks, she also shakes her head. And suddenly Sailor Jupiter hears the sentence that Rage told her once. "_There is new evil approaching, but this one is much stronger and wants to wipe out everything._" "I know why he's so mad." Says Jupiter, Sailor Moon looks at her and asks. "Why is he mad?" Sailor Jupiter closes her eyes and says. "He starts to like this world and doesn't want it to be lost and he also likes us very much." Sailor Mars looks at Jupiter and says. "I never knew he would think about us like that." "Like us.. We also love this world because we protect it." Says Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury nods with a smile and says. "I hope Rage wins this, we are with him spiritually." Sailor Moon then says. "It's not only up to Rage to protect the world but also to us, we have to help." Sailor Jupiter shakes her head and says. "We can't get out of here until Rage wants it or he's out of energy." Then everyone looks back at Rage watching the big fight. Rage walks towards Bugzer with a little smile on his face. Bugzer then says. "I'll wipe that damn little smile off your face." Suddenly Rage bursts towards Bugzer with high speed ramming his fist into Bugzer's face. Bugzer flies away and Rage suddenly appears behind Bugzer attacking with rapidly punches and kicks. Bugzer almost falls on the ground but gets kicked up by Rage, Rage hits Bugzer away again. Rage just stands there looking at the spot where Bugzer landed and finally his eyes turn green. Bugzer gets up out of the sand and laughs. "I knew you would use a frontal attack, but this body has a new thing. I can copy your moves." He says and Rage just looks at Bugzer. Then Bugzer laughs again and says. "Play time is over. Sorry kid but you have to die." Suddenly en new dark light appears and you can only hear a loud cyber laugh coming from it. Finally the light disappears and you can see that Bugzer is a bit transformed. His body has a dark black skin and on his chest he has a T shaped blue stripe that suddenly thickens. Out of his back 2 large thorns appear and on his face where a mouth should be a piece of metal appears that lets out some steam. "Meet my new form, stronger than your lame Super Saiyan form. I'll use my thorns on my arms to beat you, I hope you still have your Dragonblade." Rage smiles then and reaches his arm forward making the Dragonblade appear. Bugzer then dashes towards Rage using his thorns. Rage deflects it with the Dragonblade and shoot a bit backwards. Bugzer then says. "Ha! See that you can't handle my powers." Rage says nothing and lets his Dragonblade change into the Hyper Dragonblade. "Ah.. I can see that you control the Dragonblade perfectly, too bad that I don't need it anymore." And they start to fight again, Rage is having a hard time to keep up with Bugzer and suddenly he gets punched in the stomach and another punch in the face sending him flying. Rage tries to land on his feet and succeeds, he spits a bit of blood out. Bugzer is just laughing and charges at him again. Bugzer then looks mad ramming Rage into the sky and kicks the Dragonblade far more up. He appears in front of Rage beating him up and kicks him into the ground. Rage crashes in to the ground and Bugzer has already landed and walks towards the Sailor Senshi. While he walks towards them the Dragonblade falls down in the direction of Rage's chest but suddenly the sword moves a bit and only hits Rage's arm and you can hear him yell of the pain. Bugzer just laughs by the hearing of Rage yelling. "The poor Saiyan got killed by his own sword." Says Bugzer teasing. Suddenly the shield disappears. The Sailor Senshi are looking furious at Bugzer. "How... How could you, you MONSTER!" Yells Sailor Moon filled with fury, suddenly out of nowhere energy starts to build up. Bugzer looks at the Sailor Senshi as there energy starts to raise. "I won't forgive you what you did to my brother!" Yells Sailor Jupiter with her body shooting of electrical sparks and again energy starts to build up. "We will take revenge... I hate you!" Yells Sailor Venus and yet again energy builds up. Sailor Mars' eyes burns up with anger and she yells. "Darn freak, you will find your end here!" The energy keeps pumping up. "You killed a very good friend of us, we will defeat you together!" Yells Sailor Mercury and the energy suddenly blows Bugzer away. "What the heck is going on!" Yells Bugzer as he flies away. The Sailor Senshi closes their eyes and concentrates there energy. "Sailor Senshi Fury Ball!" They all yell together and a giant ball shoots towards Bugzer, as the ball flies towards Bugzer he tries to push it back. Suddenly he walks a bit forward saying. "Damn Sailor Senshi.. I'm not going to lose.." The Sailor Senshi send more energy to their attack until Bugzer gets hit by it and a explosion follows. "We did it... Too bad that Rage isn't alive to see this.." Sailor Moon says sad and Sailor Mars puts her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder saying. "He was a great fighter.." Sailor Venus says. "We learned from him and he learned from us..." "He was part of the team.." Says Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter cries without saying anything. They want to walk away but a voice says. "Hey... Come on.. I don't like.. The desert.." Everybody turns their heads and see Rage trying to walk towards them with a broken arm. "RAGE!" Yells everyone in joy. And they run towards him, Sailor Jupiter is in front and jumps towards him. Rage tries to catch her with one arm, but he falls. 'Ngggh.. That.. Hurts." Says Rage and Jupiter helps him get up. "What's with you arm Rage?" Asks Sailor Mercury. Rage looks at it and says. "The Dragonblade hit me there." Sailor Moon looks at it and says. "It won't stop bleeding, we better do something about it before you really die." Rage rips with his other arm his shirt off. "Here can you put it on as a bandage?" Rage asks to Sailor Venus and she nods and rips the shirt into strokes and puts them around Rage's arm. Sailor Mars then says. "We really thought you were a dead one back there." Rage smiles a bit and suddenly they hear a voice saying. "Darn Sailor Senshi.. This time you WILL die!" And Bugzer flies out of the ground into the sky. He sees Rage standing there. "What? You're still alive Saiyan?" Rage laughs and yells towards Bugzer. "I don't die easily bugbrain!" Bugzer just looks at them and says. "Very well you just made sure you die together with your friends." And he starts to power up a giant dark energyball. Rage then looks at the Sailor Senshi and they nod. Rage looks back at Bugzer and starts to power up for his kamehameha. "KA! ME! HA! ME!" Yells Rage as a energyball appears in his hand. Then he puts his hand towards Bugzer and the Sailor Senshi put their hands on Rage's. While Rage was powering his kamehameha Bugzer finished his Chaos Boomer. At the same time they launch their attack, Rage fires a bright rainbow colored beam and Bugzer fires a giant black ball. The attacks crash against each other, Rage and Bugzer are trying to push the attack to the other. "Give up Saiyan! You can't win!" Yells Bugzer, Rage starts to see double and he then yells. "NEVER GIVE UP!" The Sailor Senshi send more energy to the beam and Rage does the same for the hope of a new world with peace. The kamehameha starts to move towards Bugzer. As he sees his energyball returning Bugzer send in more energy to push it back. Then Sailor Moon says. "You will never hurt someone anymore." Sailor Jupiter says. "For the future of this world." "Together we stand strong." Says Sailor Venus. Sailor Mercury says. "The world doesn't want you." Sailor Mars says. "Go back where you came from." Then Rage says. "Never mess with us.. For we are.." And all together they yell. "The protectors of this world!" And the kamehameha pushes the Chaos Boomer back to Bugzer. "NO! THIS.. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! I AM SUPREME!" Yells Bugzer and he gets hit by his own attack and the kamehameha. As you can see the earth from outerspace, a large colorful energybeam shoots into space. You can hear a cry at the energybeam that disappears. Finally they did it, Bugzer is defeated and the world is saved. Rage smiles a bit and falls on the ground unconscious. Before hitting the ground Rage gets pulled back by ten arms. "He used up all his energy..." Says Sailor Moon exhausted. Sailor Mars then says. "How are we going to bring him back?" Suddenly a van drives in the desert and stops next to them. "Oh my god! Are you the famous Sailor Senshi?" Says a girl sticking her head out of the window. Sailor Venus looks at her and says. "Yes we're the Sailor Senshi but our friend needs help." The girl looks at Rage lying in there arms unconcious. "Say.. Is that cute guy the superfigher from the city?" Sailor Mercury nods and says. "He lost alot of blood and needs to get to the hospital fast." The girl says. "In that case.. Pull him in the van and we're out of here." Everyone enters the van and Sailor Jupiter sits in front next to the girl. She then says. "I didn't even say my name.. I'm Mimi, actually I was looking for my boyfriend." Sailor Jupiter looks at Mimi and says. "Hey are you old enough to drive a car?" Mimi shakes her head and says. "No... But I'm a fast learner.. And the cute guy looks familiar." "His name is Rage.. He's my brother.. We just fought a really strong enemy." Says Sailor Jupiter. Suddenly Mimi hits the brakes and yells. "Is that Rage! My sweet boyfriend!" Sailor Jupiter looks at Mimi and says. "Hold on.. You're Rage's girlfriend? How in the world did you got here?" Without answering Mimi gets out the car and heads to the back of the van. Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury and Venus are looking at Mimi and see her jump towards Rage. "Rage! Rage! Are you ok!" Says Mimi crying while holding him. Sailor Mars looks at Mimi confused and says. "I think you should stop doing that he's already injured enough." Mimi yells with anger towards Mars. "I know my boyfriend better then you!" Everyone looks surprised at her. Sailor Jupiter enter the back of the van and says. "Everyone.. This is Mimi.. Rage's girlfriend." Mimi grabs a bag out her pocket and says. "Come on Rage hold on, I got a senzubean." She puts it in Rage's mouth, after a short while Rage starts to chew on the bean and swallows. Suddenly Rage opens his eyes looking around. "Hey why am I in a van?" Says Rage, Mimi looks at Rage with watery eyes and hugs him crying. "Wow! Mimi? Hey come on don't cry." Says Rage while resting his arm on her back. "Welcome back fighter." Says Sailor Venus with a smile. Sailor Moon cries of joy and Mercury takes of his bandages. Everyone stands outside and Mimi is still crying a bit. "Mimi.. Please stop.. I'm here dont worry." Says Rage and Sailor Jupiter then says. "But how did she got into this dimension, brother?" Mimi looks at Sailor Jupiter and says. "You're not one of his family." Rage laughs a bit with a sweatdrop on his head and says. "Mimi.. Sailor Jupiter asked me to be her brother because I was all alone in this world." Mimi looks up and says. "Oh! Im so sorry!" And she lowers her heading looking at the ground. Sailor Jupiter says. "It's ok, don't worry." Mimi then says. "I got into this world when the dimension ripped open sucking me in. And I learned about all of you but I didn't knew that Rage was the superfighter." Sailor Venus looks confused and says. "But how did you got that van? And how can you drive a car?" Mimi smiles and says. "I got the car from Rage and my friends learned me how to drive a car." Everyone looks at Rage with a sour face. Rage laughs nervous and says. "I gave the car for her birthday." Mimi smiles and hugs Rage again. "We should go back you know it's getting too warm in here.. And I think it isn't good for my hair." Says Sailor Mars. Everyone nods with a sweatdrop on their heads. On the way back Mimi and Makoto are talking together. "So he learned you all some fighting technique's.." Says Mimi, Makoto nods and says. "We met each other when Rage was sended to help us out." Mimi grabs a paper and says. "I know he wrote it on this paper and left it behind." She gives it to Makoto and reads it. "_Dear Mimi, I recieved a mission from King Yemma. He told me I had to go to a new dimension to help out and find a blade called Dragonblade. I hope your not mad in case you are there's a present for you on the table, Rage._" Makoto then looks at Mimi and asks. "What was the present?" Mimi smiles and says. "You're in it now." Makoto sweatdrops and says. "How can he put a car on a table?" Mimi then says. "In his home dimension they use little things called capsules, if you press on a button it will pop out anything that has been put in. In this case a car." Makoto then looks forward and says. "Now you say it when we first met him he said something about forgetting a capsule." In the back of the van Rage and the others are talking. "So thats your girlfriend.. She can be a bit touchy." Says Rei, Rage sighs and says. "That just happens when she's worried." Usagi looks at Rage with a big smile and says. "Sooo.. Raaaaage.. Finally together with your love." Everybody looks at Usagi with a big sweatdrop on there heads. Minako holds her hand on Usagi's mouth and says. "Nevermind what she said! But how will you live together with Mimi?" Rage shrugs and says. "I don't know maybe heading back to her dimension." Ami says. "We will miss you.. You were always by our side.. Even if it was for a month." Makoto opens the window between the back of the van and the drivers seat and says. "Hey Rage don't worry I don't mind if Mimi stays at our place." Rage smiles and says. "Thanks Makoto, I can always count on you." Makoto smiles and closes the window again. Rage looks back and says. "I have a weird feeling..." Rei says. "Yes.. I feel that evil still is approaching." Usagi then says. "What are you two talking about? We defeated Bugzer, he's gone." Ami says. "Maybe that wasn't the evil Rage was talking about." Minako sighs and says. "And it was hard enough to defeat Bugzer." After a while they reach the city and are going to there own home. "Rage.." Says Mimi, Rage answers with. "What is it?" Mimi looks away with a red head and says. "If i'm staying with you and Makoto... Can I sleep together with you?" Makoto looks at Rage and says. "Wow, Rage she really loves you... You lucky guy." Rage turns red and says. "Ehmm.. I hope you find a boyfriend for yourself." Makoto smiles with a red head. And everyone laughs then. Inside the house Rage went to take a shower and pulled some new clothes on. "Man, that shower was refreshing!" Says Rage with a smile. Makoto pushes him away yelling. "My turn!" Rage walks to the livingroom and sits next to Mimi. "How do you feel Mimi?" Rage asks. "I'm feeling great! Escpecially now i'm with you again." And she hugs his arm. Rage then says. "Mimi, in this world.. When we are outside or together with people.. My name is Goku then." "What do you mean? Why are you using your father's name?" Mimi asks. Rage holds her close and says. "It's like Makoto and the others there secret identites must stay hidden, without someone knowing that they are the Sailor Senshi. So the people of this world also musn't know that i'm Rage the Saiyan." Mimi nods and says. "I'll do it.. For you." And she kisses his cheek.

Goku and Mamoru are walking together on the street. "So Goku I heard from Usagi that you all had a big fight, sorry that I wasn't around." Says Mamoru. Goku smiles and says. "Don't worry about it. There is more evil coming so maybe you can help us then." Mamoru smiles nervously and says. "Ehh ok.. But I really want to thank you for protecting Usagi." Goku then says. "Well she's getting more mature and she's taking more care of herself." Mamoru suddenly smirks at Goku. Goku looks at him and says. "What's with you?" "I also heard from Usagi that your giiiiiirlfriend is here." Says Mamoru teasing. Goku sweatdrops and says. "She never closes her mouth does she?" And they both start to laugh. Suddenly Usagi and Mimi run towards Goku and Mamoru. Mimi jumps towards Goku and hugs him, Usagi walks all the way to Mamoru and hugs him.  
Everyone defeated Bugzer, the Sailor Senshi became very strong and Rage too. Mimi is also in this world and lives together with Rage and Makoto. Even Mimi wants to go to school (The car must've messed up her head -Rei) to learn and to be with Goku.  
Bugzer is gone and what about the rip in the dimension? How about that new coming evil? There is one thing Rage won't say for now and that is "Going home".

**To Be Continued...**

**A between story before the next big story.**

**  
**The rip in the dimension reached a place called "Home of Infinite Losers" and two persons noticed it and are looking at it. "Look.. I think we can escape through that.." Says the first person, the second crosses his arms and says. "Yes but it's too small to use it. Call the others." The first person whistles and five persons appear  
and see the rip in the dimension. Suddenly everyone starts to laugh...  
Somewhere in a other dimension someone lays in the desert half burried. Suddenly his eyes starts to light up and he starts to crawl towards the deepest part of the desert. "I will... Kggh Return.. Kggggh" Says the robot voice. Out of the same person a other voice says. "Humiliated.. Again.. They will... Pay for this." And he keeps crawling on the hot desert sand.  
The ruler of dimensions sits on his throne and sighs. "What is it great ruler? Something bothering you?" The guy in heavy armor asks him. The ruler looks at him and says. "Im worried, Hizaku.. Because of that rip in the dimensions is starting to get bigger." Hizaku then says. "Don't worry ruler, I bet you that Kamashi fixed it already." The ruler shakes his head and says. "She tried it too many times but it keeps opening... It leads to the dimension where Rage is.." A person in tight warrior armor called Lanzo walks in and says. "Ruler.. This is getting worser.. What should we do?" The ruler gets up and says. "I will go to Rage and the Sailor Senshi and tell them that they have to stay on their guard until the problem is worked out." Lanzo and Hizako nod at the same time. Suddenly a woman called Taala walks in and says. "Ruler! I just heard that Kamashi is trapped in a dimension vortex!" The ruler sighs and says. "Kamashi can take care of herself she has been in bigger trouble. I have to go now." And the ruler disappears...

**More in the new story!**


End file.
